Vehicles equipped with diesel engines typically include exhaust systems that may have diesel particulate filters for removing particulate matter from the exhaust stream. With use, soot or other carbon-based particulate matter to accumulates on the diesel particulate filters. As particulate matter accumulates on the diesel particulate filters, the restriction of the filters increases causing the buildup of undesirable back pressure in the exhaust systems. High back pressures decrease engine efficiency. Therefore, to prevent diesel particulate filters from becoming excessively loaded, diesel particulate filters should be regularly regenerated by burning off (i.e., oxidizing) the particulates that accumulate on the filters. Since the particulate matter captured by diesel particulate filters is mainly carbon and hydrocarbons, its chemical energy is high. Once ignited, the particulate matter burns and releases a relatively large amount of heat.
Systems have been proposed for regenerating diesel particulate filters. Some systems use a fuel fed burner positioned upstream of a diesel particulate filter to cause regeneration (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,852). Other systems use an electric heater to regenerate a diesel particulate filter (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,936; 4,276,066; 4,319,896; 4,851,015; and British Published Application No. 2,134,407). Detuning techniques are also used to regenerate diesel particulate filters by raising the temperature of exhaust gas at selected times (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,075 and 3,499,260). Self regeneration systems have also been proposed. Self regeneration systems can use a catalyst on the substrate of the diesel particulate filter to lower the ignition temperature of the particulate matter captured on the filter. An example self regeneration system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,487.
In addition to particulate filters for removing particulate matter, exhaust systems can be equipped with structures for removing other undesirable emissions such as carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC) and nitrogen oxides (NOx). Catalytic converters are typically used to remove CO and HC. NOx can be removed by structures such as lean NOx catalysts, selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalysts and lean NOx traps.
Lean NOx catalysts are catalysts capable of converting NOx to nitrogen and oxygen in an oxygen rich environment with the assistance of low levels of hydrocarbons. For diesel engines, hydrocarbon emissions are too low to provide adequate NOx conversion, thus hydrocarbons are required to be injected into the exhaust stream upstream of the lean NOx catalysts. SCR's are also capable of converting NOx to nitrogen and oxygen. However, in contrast to using HC's for conversion, SCR's use reductants such as urea or ammonia that are injected into the exhaust stream upstream of the SCR's. NOx traps use a material such as barium oxide to absorb NOx during lean burn operating conditions. During fuel rich operations, the NOx is desorbed and converted to nitrogen and oxygen by catalysts (e.g., precious metals) within the traps.